Szukając niebezpieczeństwa
by Lilly-Lin
Summary: Seamus zainspirowany przez jeden z portretów postanawia poszukać niebezpiecznego kochanka ze Slytherinu. SF/BZ slash


**Szukając niebezpieczeństwa**

Ten tekst publikuję w szczególny dla mnie dzień – zakończenie szkoły (liceum). Dedykuje więc to tłumaczenie wszystkim maturzystom

**Disclaimer:**

Postacie i świat przedstawiony nie są moje, należą do J.. Opowiadanie jest własnością Chainlinks. Ja je tylko przetłumaczyłam.

**Autor**: Chainlinks

**Tytuł oryginału**: Looking for Danger(link do oryginału na moim profilu)

**Tłumacz:** Lilly-Lin (Lin)

**Beta:** Dagulec

**Zgoda:** jest

**Ostrzeżenia:** Non-kanon, Slash

Ulubionym portretem Seamusa w całym zamku był ten Evangeline, kobiety w czerwonej sukni, wiszący na drugim piętrze. Lubiła snuć opowieści, paląc papierosa i popijając martini z kieliszka, w którym nigdy nie było widać dna. Opowiadała często o nieudanym związku z Edgarem, skrzypkiem ze sceny z sali balowej wiszącej na końcu korytarza. Wspominała też swoje zadurzenie w Sir Cadoganie, które miało miejsce, gdy była jeszcze świeżo namalowana. Mówiła o przeróżnych ekscytujących schadzkach z niebezpiecznymi bandytami i tajemniczymi mężczyznami w czarnych pelerynach.

Sprawiła, że Seamus zapragnął się zakochać. Cóż, w każdym razie w ten sposób, którego Evangeline zdawała się doświadczać przynajmniej raz w tygodniu.

Seamus próbował z Lavender, ale nie mógł jakoś dać się ponieść „upojnej, oślepiającej pasji", którą ciągle zachwycała się Evangeline. Nie doświadczył żadnych pełnych dramatyzmu chwil, w których ich spojrzenia się spotykały i zdawało się, że nie istnieje nic poza nimi. Nigdy nie wymienili pomiędzy sobą oszalałych szeptów, opisujących pełne pożądania myśli o tym drugim, których po prostu nie mogli zachować dla siebie. Nigdy nie pocałowali się w sposób, który sprawiłby, że świat zawirowałby wokół nich. Najgorsze było przytulanie, na które Lavender nalegała nieustannie. Evangeline nigdy by nie przytuliła kogoś, wykrzykując jednocześnie czułe słówka takie jak „Cśśś, ty przytulasty potworze".

Gdy Seamus poszedł zapytać Evangeline, jak znalazła tych wszystkich fantastycznych partnerów do swoich romantycznych uniesień, ta zaśmiała się.

– Drogi chłopcze, jeśli szukasz naprawdę wielkiego romansu, nie możesz umawiać się z Gryfonem. Powinieneś wybrać kogoś ze Slytherinu. Może z Ravenclawu, ale musisz uważać, by nie wybrać kogoś zbyt zakopanego w książkach. – Oczy Evangeline zaszły mgiełką. – Ach, ci Ślizgoni. Znasz ten zniewalający młody portret o przenikliwych, niebieskich oczach i kręconych, orzechowych włosach spływających kaskadami na figlarną twarz? Ten, który wisi zaledwie dwa portrety w dół od wejścia do dormitoriów Slytherinu? Spędzaliśmy razem długie wieczory w swoich ciasnych objęciach, całując się namiętnie aż do świtu.

Seamus wrócił do swojego dormitorium i myślał. Cóż, nie było mowy, by umówił się z którąś ze Ślizgonek. Szczerze mówiąc, Pansy, Millie, Tracey i Daphne przerażały go, a reszta dziewczyn z tego domu nie była dużo lepsza. A niezbyt pogrążona w książkach Krukonka? Czy Evangeline naprawdę sądziła, że taka istnieje?

Ale Ślizgon? Sam dźwięk tych słów był cudowny! To brzmiało dokładnie jak ktoś, kogo szukał. Więc Seamus wyruszył, by znaleźć idealnego Ślizgona i owinąć go sobie wokół palca.

Pierwszym Ślizgonem, na jakiego wpadł, był Theo. Chłopak był teraz zaangażowany w całą tę wojnę z Voldemortem i aktywnie uczestniczył w działaniach jasnej strony. Walczył, był dzielny, dowiódł swojej wartości. Z pewnością zasługiwał na miano mężczyzny. Ale nie był tym właściwym. Seamus zastanawiał się nad tym dłuższą chwilę, zanim doszedł do klarownych wniosków.

- Są różne rodzaje mężczyzn – wyjaśnił Seamus Blaise'owi, kolejnemu Ślizgonowi, na którego się natknął. – Istnieje zwyczajny mężczyzna i istnieje też niebezpieczny mężczyzna.

- Rozumiem – odparł Blaise, chociaż kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi.

- Nie chcę tego zwyczajnego. Gdybym chciał, umówiłbym się z Puchonem. – Seamus zrobił pauzę, a po chwili się poprawił. – Nie, żeby z Puchonami było coś nie tak. Po prostu są najlepsi w byciu zwyczajnymi, co z kolei zdecydowanie nie jest obrazą. Po prostu nie są szczególnie niebezpieczni. – Ponownie przerwał i przelotnie się uśmiechnął. – Dopóki nie powiesz im tego prosto w twarz. Wtedy się oburzają i niezależnie od tego, co ludzie mówią, oburzony Ernie Macmillan jest w każdym calu tak samo niebezpieczny jak urażony Ślizgon.

- Więc szukasz jakiegoś niebezpiecznego mężczyzny, żeby się z nim umówić? – zapytał Blaise. –Powiedziałbym, że nie znajdziesz nikogo bardziej niebezpiecznego od Harry'ego. Wydaje mi się, że nie było takiego roku, w którym wszyscy z jego bliskiego otoczenia nie doznali poważnych obrażeń. Jeśli to nie jest niebezpieczne, to nie mam pojęcia, co jest.

- Jednak to jest inny typ niebezpieczeństwa, bo Harry nie chce byś niebezpieczny. On raczej pozbyłby się całego niebezpieczeństwa, jakie istnieje – stwierdził uparcie Seamus. – Poza tym nie jest Ślizgonem.

- Tu masz rację. Więc pomyślmy. Szukasz kogoś wysokiego, o ciemnej karnacji i przystojnego. Kogoś, kto wymieniałby z tobą dowcipne docinki, gdy walczylibyście ramię w ramię z siłami zła – albo grupą pierwszorocznych.

Seamus, słysząc to, nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. Na początku roku zostali zaatakowani przez całą gromadę pierwszorocznych Gryfonów, żądających pełnych heroizmu anegdot o codziennym życiu Harry'ego i błagających o różne dziwaczne drobiazgi z ich sypialni, takie jak zużyte chusteczki, brudne skarpetki, a nawet poniewierające się tu i tam obierki owoców.

- A także kogoś, kto przechyliłby cię w tańcu i przyciągnął do najbardziej niesamowitego pocałunku w twoim życiu na oczach wszystkich.

Seamus ponownie się wyszczerzył. Wiedział, że Blaise dodał to „na oczach wszystkich", aby ponownie się z nim podrażnić. Jego słowa odnosiły się do przyjęcia na ich piątym roku. Fred i George sklecili wtedy jemiołę na korytarzu i obiecali dać Blaise'owi darmowy Próbny Zestaw Bombonierek Lesera, jeśli kogoś pocałuje. Ten natychmiast złapał i pocałował Seamusa, w którego oczach migotały wesołe iskierki nawet, gdy krzyczał na Blaise'a za całowanie go „na oczach wszystkich".

- I chcesz też kogoś, z kim mógłbyś wybrać się na poszukiwanie przygód i nawet, jeśli sytuacja wyglądałaby beznadziejnie, oboje wyszlibyście z niej bez ani jednego zadrapania – a nawet, gdyby jakieś się pojawiło, to byłoby bardzo estetyczne i zupełnie bezbolesne.

Seamus zastanawiał się, czy to ostatnie nie miało coś wspólnego z sytuacją, kiedy sprowokował Lelka wróżebnika* (nienawidził tych głupich ptaków, więc to naprawdę nie była jego wina) do dziobnięcia go. Blaise skoczył, by go ochronić, a jedynym obrażeniem, jakiego doznał, było łagodne zadrapanie na policzku. Seamus stwierdził, że dzięki niemu wygląda jak twardziel, a Blaise zarzekał się, że wcale nie bolało.

- To ostatnie było aluzją do tego zeszłorocznego ataku lelka, ale nie byłem pewien, czy ją wychwycisz – przyznał Blaise. – Właściwie nie byłem też pewien, czy wyłapiesz podteksty w pozostałych rzeczach, które mówiłem. Mam nadzieję, że tak, bo usiłuję ci powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego.

- Myślałem, że droczysz się ze mną - odparł Seamus. – Za każdym razem, kiedy mówisz „na oczach wszystkich", drażnisz się ze mną na temat tej sprawy z jemiołą.

- Tym razem się nie drażniłem! – zaprotestował Blaise. – Zamierzam przedstawić bardzo ważny wniosek!

- Powtarzasz się – wytknął mu Seamus. – Sądzę, że teraz powinieneś wreszcie mi powiedzieć, jaki wniosek wyciągnąłeś z połączenia mojego życia prywatnego, ataków pierwszorocznych, jemioły i tych paskudnych ptaszysk.

Blaise był cierpliwy.

– Chcesz kogoś…

- Wysokiego, ciemnoskórego i przystojnego Ślizgona – wtrącił Seamus.

- Chcesz wysokiego, ciemnoskórego, przystojnego Ślizgona, który robiłby z tobą to, co robiliśmy razem, mam rację? – zapytał Blaise.

Seamus zmarszczył brwi.

– Cóż, tak sądzę. Nigdy bym o tym nie pomyślał w ten sposób.

- Więc próbujesz znaleźć kogoś takiego jak ja, kogo musiałbyś najpierw przetestować w czasie ataków pierwszorocznych, pod jemiołą i przy lelkach, żeby sprawdzić, czy to na pewno właściwy typ Niebezpiecznego Mężczyzny, który chciałbyś mieć przy sobie, prawda?

- Musiałbym go sprawdzić, żeby się upewnić – potwierdził Seamus. – To brzmi strasznie nudno.

Blaise zastanowił się, czy Seamus nie jest po prostu głupi, ale wtedy zauważył uśmiech, czający się w kąciku ust Seamusa i próbujący wygiąć jego wargi. Aha. Seamus po prostu go nabierał, próbując udramatyzować sytuację tak bardzo, jak to było możliwe, póki nie nastąpi wielki finał. A skoro to był Seamus, a Seamus nigdy nie spróbowałby się uśmiechnąć, choćby tylko myśląc o tym, by skrzywdzić Blaise'a w jakiś sposób, to Blaise by pewien, że będzie zabawnie.

- Niemniej jednak sądzę, że jest inny sposób - powiedział Blaise, ściszając głos, a niewypowiedziany koniec zdania zawisł w powietrzu, kiedy Seamus spoglądał na niego szeroko otwartymi, ciemnymi oczami.

- Co proponujesz? – zapytał Seamus.

- Och, sam nie wiem, tak po prostu się zastanawiałem – odpowiedział wyniośle Blaise, patrząc Seamusowi prosto w oczy, by upewnić się, że on wie, że Blaise wie, że Seamus próbował doprowadzić do przedramatyzowanego zakończenia. Seamus, rzecz jasna, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i próbował to przekazać swoim spojrzeniem oraz upewnić się, że Blaise wiedział, że Seamus chce, by ta rozmowa zakończyła się w sposób szczęśliwy i dramatyczny, a nie tylko dramatyczny. Blaise oczywiście wiedział i zdecydował przerwać tę mylącą wymianę spojrzeń.

Blaise złapał Seamusa za ramiona, przechylił jego głowę i pochylił się do pocałunku.

Świat się zatrzymał. Seamus poczuł, że cały świat rozpłynął się i nie pozostało nic poza nim i Blaise'em, a nawet ta nicość zdawała się roztapiać i krążyć wokół nich. Pocałunek Blaise'a był tak pełen namiętności, jakby zamierzał oddać swoje życie za Seamusa, gdyby ten został kiedykolwiek zaatakowani przez te okropne lelki. Jednak był też pośpieszny, jak gdyby Blaise'owi zostało tylko parę chwil, by wyrazić nim całą tę pasję.

Pozostawił Seamusa bez tchu.

- Więc o jakim planie myślałeś? – zapytał prowokująco Seamus, gdy już znalazł już w sobie siłę, by coś powiedzieć.

- Pokażę ci dokładnie, o jakim rodzaju planów myślałem – odparł figlarnie Blaise. Złapał Seamusa i przerzucił go sobie przez ramię, potykając się troszeczkę, gdy próbował złapać ponownie równowagę. Seamus oczywiście nic nie zauważył. Pod tym kątem mógł przypatrywać się o wiele, wiele ciekawszym rzeczom.

Evangeline miała dokładnie czterystu osiemnastu niebezpiecznych kochanków od tamtej nocy. Seamus miał tylko jednego.

*tłumaczenie nazwy, tego stworzenia odnalazła nieoceniona Dagulec, w oryginale „Augurey" , czyli Irlandzki feniks.


End file.
